6 teen, Twilight Style
by Jkb-hotterthanEdwardsince1990
Summary: Best friends Rosalie, Alice and Bella set off on their first vacation without parents..to the bahamas! Lets take a guess at the three boys they meet along the way. Please R&R!


**Hey people – here we go, fanfic #3 ********. I started this after a trip last summer but kinda forgot about it - Its amazing what you can find when you go through old computer files….**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please Review ******

"Bella, would you hurry up?" My best friend Rosalie said exasperatedly, as I loaded my knapsack with the entire contents of my locker. I nodded.

"Yeah" Said Alice, my other best friend "Do you realise how much we have to get done in the next…" (she glanced at her phone for the time) "Argh, 2 hours?!"

I just rolled my eyes at her. To anyone else, 2 hours to pack a bag would be plenty of time, but to Alice Marie and Rosalie Hale, especially on this occasion, time was of the essence. The occasion you ask? We're going to the Bahamas! It's the was the vacation we had been saving up for since we were old enough to count, and after finally being deemed old enough by the parental units, its actually happening. The idea of three weeks under the sun with my two best friends in the world was the most appealing thing I could imagine. I began ponder weather or not my old copy of Wuthering heights would fit into my duffel. Alice snapped me out of my thoughts by waving a red folder in front of my face. I realized she was talking and wondered vaguely how much I had already missed:

"Its stupid. Anyways, I really don't see how your math folder is going to come in handy on the beach, unless of course your calculating the number of boys who-" I zoned out again, but only for a few seconds, as my locker door was then unceremoniously slammed shut, math folder still inside.

I had to love Alice. She linked arms with me, and I linked my free one with Rosalie. The three of us began to weave our way through the hundreds of students milling about the school.

"Yeesh, you'd think it was doomsday or something!" Muttered Rosalie as a girl with curly brown hair flung herself at her friend, sobbing about the year being over. I immediately recognised the girl as Jessica, an ex-friend. She had been a real (excuse my French) bitch to me in the past, and I was happy to know she wasn't coming back next year.

My thoughts must have showed somewhat in my expression, because Alice said

"Good karma bells".

I saw Rose smirk to herself, and actually laugh as Jessica began to hand out her phone number to everyone in sight. This exchange was causing a small traffic jam in the already crowded hallway.

As we waited for the crowd to clear, Alice grew more and more impatient next to me, flipping her phone every couple of seconds, and then slamming it shut. I had a feeling she had us on a tighter schedule than we knew.

"Alice, Relax" Said Rosalie, noticing at the same time.

"Yeah, there's tons of time before we have to be at the airport." I told her, squeezing her arm.

"I know we have TIME Bella, but I also know how long it takes us to pack, and we're not gonna make it!"

I was about to point out that it was Alice's choice to leave packing to the last minute (she had wanted to keep her options open for her last-day-of-school-outfit) but she was already practically in tears. Rosalie, sensing the oncoming of a major breakdown, took matters into her own hands. She tapped a locker loudly with the corner of her phone, getting people's attention.

"Excuse me!" She called to the crowded hallway

"Can everyone listen for a sec?"

I was amazed at how rapidly silence fell, but, then again, this is Rosalie were talking about.

"Thanks" she said a little less loudly

"Now, my friends and I have a plane to catch, and we would appreciate it if we didn't have to miss it because of a certain phone number. Move over!"

I had to laugh, as instantly the boys scrambled out of the way, and the girls, looking resentful, hesitantly followed and Jessica looked mortified.

"Nice one" I muttered as Rosalie flashed them a million dollar smile, pulling me and Alice along. I could have sworn I saw drool fall off Mike Newton's chin.

A few seconds later we were out of the building.

"Thank god for Rose" I said to them as we turned for the parking lot.

"Don't you mean thank god for hormones!" Said Alice.

The three of us made eye contact and burst out laughing. After a few seconds though, Alice sobered up.

"Come on!" She cried, mustering an amazing amount of strength as she dragged me and Rose towards the car. Rose and I began to discuss which pants we were bringing, as Alice expertly manoeuvred us out of the parking lot. Rose was in the middle of telling me the different pros of denim, when Alice pushed down the accelerator. I actually felt my stomach drop as we burst out of the parking lot and down the freeway towards Rose's house.

"A- - L—ICE!" Was the only thing I was able to choke out as she sped through traffic, coming dangerously close to hitting several cars, and earning us a lot of honks. I was too worried for my life to mind that though.

After a few more minutes of absolute silence on mine and Rose's parts, interrupted only by Alice's muttering about other people's driving, we pulled up to Rose's huge house, screeching to a stop inches from the front door.

There was a minute of silence, followed by a

"I don't care what you say Alice, I'm driving us to the airport"

"Agreed" I panted, my heart still pounding.

Alice grinned, pushing Rose towards the door.

"Ill be here again in (she checked her phone) exactly 107 minutes. Packed and waiting at the door. Then we get Bella, and we're off."

"But-" I began, about to point out the fact that it would be faster get me first, then Rose, but Alice would have none of it.

"105 minutes." She said warningly to Rose, before reaching across me to close the door. Me and Rose made eye contact, and had to smile. This was so Alice.

However, the smile was wiped off my face, and I instead had to concentrate on keeping down my lunch as Alice sped off again.

By the time we had come to another screeching stop in front of my house, Alice was beyond proper speech.

"93 minutes" were her only words as I stumbled out of the car.

She had sped away before I had regained proper balance. I chuckled to myself as I approached the door, but stopped almost instantly when I heard the smoke detector beeping.

I yanked the door open, and the smell of something burning met my nostrils instantly.

I raced to the kitchen in time to see Charlie whipping a towel at the oven, which was emitting large puffs of smoke every couple of seconds. He hadn't heard me come in through the confusion, and jumped a mile when I lightly touched his shoulder.

"Oh Bella, thank god. Make it stop!" He yelled over the detector. I shook my head in exasperation as I flicked the switch above the stove hood to "off". The noise instantly stopped, and I was able to see through the smoke enough to turn off the oven as well.

Charlie looked at me sheepishly.

"So why were you trying to use the oven?" I asked, as Charlie sat down on a kitchen chair, wiping his now sweaty face on the dish towel.

"I wanted to…. Never mind"

"You weren't trying to cook were you?"

"I wanted to do something special before the trip"

I was a bit touched at that, and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Ch-Dad, but I don't think I would have time for that anyways: Alice has us on short leashes".

Charlie smiled knowingly. "That's our Alice" He said.

I snorted before heading upstairs, realizing I now had less than an hour.

I began chucking things into my bag at random.

Half an hour later, I had the essentials packed, and was fixing up my toiletries, when my cell rang.

"Hey Bells, it's me" Came Rosalie's voice as I held the phone with my shoulder, intent on finishing in time.  
"What's up?" I asked wearily.

"Alice told me to remind you-" I groaned loudly before she could finish the sentence.

"I know, I know, I'm not bringing any one pieces" I said impatiently. Alice would probably never forgive me if I only brought a one piece, but then again, being Alice, she would probably just take me shopping at the airport if she had to.

"Well" Continued Rose "That would also be advisable, but she was actually reminding you to bring condoms"

I dropped my hairbrush.

"OWW!" I yelled as it hit my toe with surprising force

"Calm down Bella, she's just making a point"

"My foot – " I didn't finish the sentence

"Bella, your going to have to accept that you are going to lose your-"

"Gotta go, bye"

I hung up before they could further damage my confidence, or my body parts for that matter.

**Loved it? Hated it? I wanna know!**

**R&R!**

**xoxo**


End file.
